


toys you were fond of.

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non Consensual, Prostitution, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing Charles wants is for Erik to like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	toys you were fond of.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/gifts).
  * Inspired by [another man's vine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/344089) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



 

Charles looks into the mirror that morning and finds that he has nightmares for eyes, and also that the kid is pounding at his door. "It's locked for a reason," he snarls, because the noise is making his hangover worse. It's not a bad hangover, as hangovers go, but it's not like he wants it worse.

 

"There's a phone call for you," the smarmy idiot says.

 

"Hang up," Charles says, and crawls back to bed.

 

There's a pause, and then the door clicks open. Erik comes in, no longer shy about needing no key to do it. Charles covers his eyes. "It was your sister."

 

"I know it was my sister. Is this hard to understand. You hang up when people call."

 

"Then why do you have a phone?" Erik demands.

 

Charles wants him to get out. "In case I want to talk to someone."

 

**

 

Charles bought Erik because. Because the house is big. Because if Charles buys Erik he'll own Erik. Because he'll never have to feel guilty about hanging up on someone like Erik.

 

But, it occurred to him while he was driving home with his purchase, that first day- when Erik was silent and terrified of him- someone like Erik would never call him, anyway.

 

**

 

Erik is a pleasure slave. Charles got him at three times the going rate because he's a virgin. Although he's fastidious at the auction to make sure he's not being ripped off- he's not- he's not horny at all when he comes home and points Erik to his room and casually zaps him as a warning, what can happen if he tries to run away. He isn't horny the next day, either. Or the next. In fact, he just wants to get drunk a lot, so that's what he does.

 

Erik talks to him on the third day, when he comes around somewhere in the afternoon and says, "there's no food anymore."

 

Charles just wants to sleep. "Of course there's food," he says.

 

"The pantry's empty, and I ate all the ramen."

 

This rouses him a little. "Who said you could eat the ramen."

 

"Well, I need to be alive for you to fuck me."

 

Erik says in a testing way.

 

"Check the storage room in the basement," Charles says. "There's a shelter there. For nuclear war."

 

Erik lingers at the door anyway. "When are you getting up?"

 

"Get out."

 

"Is the door locked?"

 

"It doesn't matter, it's made of metal."

 

"How," Erik says, and shock pours off him like a scent, but Charles is so tired and just makes him leave.

 

**

 

On the tenth day Erik comes into his room and says, "you need to wash and get out of the house."

 

"You can't make me," Charles says. "I can electrocute you."

 

"Or make me jump out of the window."

 

"Are you going to help me wash, then?"

 

Erik hesitates. "Do you want me to?'

 

His reluctance is as repellent to Charles as strong pesticide.

 

"No," Charles says angrily, and makes Erik leave.

 

**

 

"You look kind of presentable when you're clean," Erik says. The sunlight is terrible even through a cloud cover, and Charles' first stop is to buy a pair of cheap sunglasses. He buys a pair for Erik, too, when he looks fascinated.

 

"I don't see the point," Erik says. "And they're so expensive."

 

"Do you know how much you were?" Charles says.

 

"No."

 

Charles tells him.

 

He sees Erik _look_ shocked for the first time. "That's not fair," he says. "If I'm worth so much, why don't I have anything?"

 

"I got you at that price because you're a virgin," Charles says. "When I fuck you, you'll be worth less than half that."

 

"When are you going to fuck me, then. From what I've seen, you probably couldn't get it up long enough to-"

 

Erik trails off, because he's not used to voicing such crudities. He goes red.

 

"Go get yourself some ice cream," Charles says, and hands him a couple of bills. He sees Erik think of running. And then looking up sharply at Charles. Charles grins back, humorless.

 

Erik comes back with two cones.

 

**

 

When Charles calls the auction house to see if he can take Erik back, he hears a small click and then breathing. Charles pauses and says that he'll call them back later. And then he says, into the receiver, "you think you're so clever."

 

Erik stalks into the room half a minute later. "What," he says angrily. "Why not."

 

The phone rings again. Charles checks the caller- unknown number- and picks up, just to avoid talking to Erik. He listens to a minute of a political ad before Erik snatched the receiver from it and slams it down.

 

Charles sighs. He wants to have a drink and go to sleep. "I don't want you anymore."

 

He sees Erik jerk at this, and feels a sting of pleasure at this. Finally they're getting somewhere. Isn't this what he bought Erik for. "But," Erik says. "But why not."

 

Erik is thinking that he should be used to this, right now, but Charles doesn't care. He has enough problems of his own. "It's not your place to question me."

 

The next thing Charles says is "gracious," because Erik has just kissed him, inelegant and inexpert, and it's been so long since someone touched him. Charles feels the unwelcome crawl over his skin at the same time his entire body yearns towards the places where they're touching- lips, Erik's hand against Charles' shoulder, Erik's knee against Charles' thigh. He just sits there until Erik drags back, face crumpling a little, and says "don't you want to take your money's worth, at least. They're not going to believe you when you say you didn't fuck me."

 

This is true. Charles is going to lose money. He's used to that, but not doing it so gracelessly, buying and selling a prostitute.

 

"You're stupid or insane," Charles says.

 

Erik is stripping, holding Charles' gaze. He's wearing Charles' clothes, but Charles hadn't noticed before, hadn't focused on Erik's clothing. Of course. He hadn't bought Erik anything. They fit a bit too tightly. Erik's hands shake when unbuttoning pants Charles hasn't seen for years. He says something. It's "isn't this what you bought me for. You're a coward. I could tell everyone you're a telepath, you know? I could call your sister up right now."

 

This actually panics Charles for a moment before he realizes he can just wipe Erik's mind. This enrages him, because panic is a consuming emotion, takes a lot of energy- he stands up and thinks of all the things he could do to Erik, either with the chip nestled in his bicep or with his mind. Instead, Charles just backhands him. This makes him angrier because he knows he didn't do it very well. Erik's face is marked but jeering when he pulls Charles forth.

 

Charles is hard. He hadn't realized until he's grinding against Erik's thigh, crushing Erik's shoulders back against a wall. "You don't want this," he says.

 

"Try me," says Erik, and bites Charles' neck.

 

He's scared and young and thinks he has it good here, he doesn't want to leave, and Charles is going to show him right now how mistaken he is. He spits on his fingers and drive the first one up into Erik's ass, watches Erik's eyes widen and his jaw tense. It's ludicrous, and when he moves up to two he says, "still?"

 

Erik's teeth show, and he hisses _yes_ and spreads his legs.

 

Spit isn't enough, and Charles is going too fast, and he's waiting for the _no_ , his entire being straining in anticipation of the _no_ , and it's straining so hard that when it finally comes (wait- stop-) it snaps and flings itself forward, somehow, and Erik's absolute, intoxicating fear floods Charles for a heartbeat

 

two, and then three, and four, but Charles' heart is going very fast, and when he stops, pulls back, there are two seconds of his life behind him that will take more time to embed itself more deeply in the past. The whites of Erik's eyes are showing.

 

"There," Charles says, and walks to his room so he can throw up properly.

 

**

 

Sometimes Charles thinks he's just doing things so he can be ashamed of them. Shame sucks, so when he wakes up the other morning, he calls- not the auction house, but an acquaintance who can manage a deal for him. Erik's going at a much lower price, of course, but Charles doesn't even give a fuck anymore. He's rich. What's the point of being rich if you can't throw away money.

 

The acquaintance calls back within two hours, which is much quicker than Charles expected- not that he minds. So Charles finds Erik somewhere in the house- skulking somewhere in the corner of it- and calls him to his door. Not to come in, just stay outside. It's easier to wipe someone when they're closer.

 

Charles doesn't warn Erik beforehand, just starts wrapping mental fingers around Erik's memories and beginning the process of scrambling them up. Erik's mind sings with his panic when he realizes- well, subtlety was never Charles' strong suit- and Charles' bedpost is wrapping _its_ metal fingers around his throat, and Charles chokes and lets go, hands flying to his neck.

 

The knob wrenches its way out of the door, and Erik kicks it out of his way, angrier than Charles has ever seen him. "What the fucking fuck," he says.

 

"Can't let it get out that I'm a telepath," Charles says, massaging his throat. Perhaps he should do it when Erik is sleeping. Erik is very fast, and although Charles could subdue him if he really tried, he doesn't want to. It's just so exhausting.

 

"Are you _selling_ me," Erik says. "Is this punishment for yesterday? Because I told you to stop?"

 

"You ask too many questions."

 

"You can't sell me," Erik says. "And that's not a question. You're rich, you don't need to, why would you need to. Don't. I won't tell anyone about you."

 

"You should be more frightened of my telling people about _you_. You know what they do to people like you."

 

"Like _us,_ you mean. We’re the same kind. What if you just keep me and leave me alone," Erik suggests, and the bedpost reaches out to curl around Charles' throat again.

 

"Careful, or I'm going to start liking that."

 

"Cancel the trade," Erik says. "I want to be here. Isn't that more than anyone has ever given you. Not even your sister wants to see you, and she calls all the time."

 

Charles looks at him for long, red second. And then, instead of hitting him, he picks up the phone again.


End file.
